Medal of Honor Wiki:Relevancy and notability
Of course, in a game which focuses heavily on authenticity and respect to soldiers, things can become relatively fuzzy in what can or cannot be posted onto the wiki. This policy will hopefully clear up any confusion related to relevancy and notability. =Relevancy= Relevancy is how information or images are related to the Medal of Honor series. In general, it is very clear-cut what is related to the series and what is not. However, because of the wiki's unusual rules regarding images and article layout, it may become difficult to discern what is relevant and what is not. General In general there is a pretty heavily-bolded line between relevant and irrelevant. However, our article policy outlines that we should be using real-life info, which is generally looked down upon by many wikis. In addition to real-life info, there are things within the game universe that are irrelevant to other pieces of in-game info, such as two different weapons being compared, or 'tactics/tips' sections, which are nearly always poorly written and highly subjective. Text The extent of real-life information is fairly low, limited exclusively to the introduction. Anything else is irrelevant. This means no real-life trivia or comparisons of the real-life weapon and its in-game counterpart. In addition, there is always supposed to be a link to the Wikipedia article of that particular vehicle or weapon, meaning that there should be no reason to add 'trivia' that would be better covered on Wikipedia. Subjective information, such as comparisons of two different weapons or tactics sections, are prohibited, and it is every user's oblgation to remove such information. The reasoning for this is because subjective information is, as the dictionary definition of subjective states, 'subject to bias and outside influence rather than fact'. Because it is based upon what is going on inside a user's head, and often times would be better stated in the form of a forum, it is useless, irrelevant information. The only exception for this is when using comparisons as point of references, IE comparing a carbine's effectiveness at range with with the full-sized rifle, but nothing like a pro/con type comparison. Blogs are for two things only--news related to Medal of Honor, and discussion of Medal of Honor-related topics. Anything else is considered irrelevant and therefore should be brought to an admin to be deleted. Forums, in particular the Watercooler, however, are for general discussion of both Medal of Honor and non-Medal of Honor related topics. This means that game help, game discussion, fanfiction, as well as entirely unrelated topics should all be brought to forums, and not manifested in the form of blogs. Comparisons to external media is irrelevant. Stating that something that isn't a glaring, obvious reference is to be avoided, as it may not actually be a reference at all. Images Images are more clear-cut than text. All users can upload images. Each user is allowed personal images to decorate their page or their signatures, and they may be anything with the exception of pornographic or otherwise inappropriate images. However, any unrelated images cannot be posted to the mainspace. =Notability= Note: These pages are purposefully non-existant Notability is how important one thing or another is. In the Medal of Honor series, many things are completely un-notable. General Generally, notability is simple. If it doesn't play a major role in any game then, there should not be an article about it. Characters Characters who play a major role should have a separate article from the rest of their comrades. If a large group of unnotable characters are cumulatively playing a relatively large role in a game, such as the Paratroopers in Medal of Honor: Airborne, then they should have one article outlining the type of troop and what role they play. Single characters that are, on their own, unnotable, or do not play a large role in a game should not have their own articles. An example of an unnotable character who does not belong to a larger group is Mary (Pacific Assault). She neither plays a major role nor is she ever mentioned after a particular point in the game she belongs to. If a character is known to play a large role in the background, but is only mentioned a few times and is never seen, IE Adolf Hitler, he should not have his own article. Vehicles If a vehicle plays a large part in a game, or is controllable, IE C-47 Dakota or M3A3 Bradley, it should be given its own article. If it either plays little part in a game or is not controllable, such as the Kublerwagen, it should not be mentioned at all. Ambient items Items is a cover-all term in this context. It refers to anything such as trees, buildings, or medkits. If it plays no role, such as Tree or Wall, it should not have an article. However, if it is an item such as a Medkit, which can play a major part in a game, it should have its own aritcle. Weapons Weapons are always notable if they are usable. If it an unusable weapon, and does not play a large part in any game, it does not deserve a separate article. If it is unusable but plays a major part in a game, then it does deserve a separate article. Levels A singleplayer level is always notable. Events Events are essentially labeled in their respective levels. If it happens outside a game, it is not mentioned. Events in multiplayer, such as a Combat Mission background, is notable, and it should be noted in its respective article what the plans for both sides are meant to be. Multiplayer-related Things that are multiplayer-related are usually notable. Gametypes, items, classes, weapons are all notable. Background information is also notable, and should be stated as such in the article for the map itself. The only non-notable things in multiplayer are ambient items that play no role in multiplayer. R